Undine's Story
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- Tips= *Undine's Dwelling cannot be enchanted • Gives (3) Water Roses every 5 mins *Water Rose has 5 min harvest timer, 3h wilt timer and gives 12 mana + 1 Water Bud *Happy Fish eats 1 Seed + 30 mana every 12 mins • Gives (1) Sea Pebble when sold *Bub eats 1 Frog + 30 mana every 20 mins • Gives (2) Soap Bubbles when sold '''Animals: *Sell (10) Pigflies @ Runic Magic 1/6 *Sell (12) Bullies @ Runic Magic 4/6 *Sell (8) Big-Eared Buns @ Runic Magic 5/6 *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling to receive the next Runic Magic quest *''You may have more than one Runic Magic quest open at a time'' *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling: **L2 = Undine's Story 4/15 **L3 = Undine's Story 6/15 **L4 = Undine's Story 8/15 **L5 = Undine's Story 10/15 **L6 = Undine's Story 12/15 **L7 = Undine's Story 14/15 **L8 = Undine's Story 15/15 ---- ---- |-|Quest: Undine's Story= Undine1.jpg Undine2.jpg Undine3.jpg Undine4.jpg Undine5.jpg Undine6.jpg Undine7.jpg Undine8.jpg Undine9.jpg Undine10.jpg Undine11.jpg Undine12.jpg Undine13.jpg Undine14.jpg Undine15.jpg ---- Undine's Story 1/15 *Place Undine's Dwelling on your land *Get (6) Water Roses when collecting your Undine's Dwelling *Find (6) Ice Drops clearing any ground spawn on your land including seasonal Undine's Story 2/15 *Harvest (15) Water Roses on your land *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (3) Happy Fish in the Wonder Workshop Undine's Story 3/15 *Feed your Happy Fish (20) times *Harvest (16) Magic Beans *Sell (5) Adult Happy Fish • Adult @ Level 7 Undine's Story 4/15 *Craft (4) Happy Fish in the Wonder Workshop *Enchant Houses (12) times *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling to Level 2 • Begins Quest: Runic Magic 1/6 Undine's Story 5/15 *Place a "Gong" on your land *Clear Puddles to find (6) Water Runes • Random Drop *Harvest (36) Water Roses Undine's Story 6/15 *Collect (24) Water Roses from Undine's Dwelling *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling to Level 3 • Begins Quest: Runic Magic 2/6 *Feed your Happy Fish (40) times Undine's Story 7/15 *Find (25) Ice Drops when clearing any ground spawn on your own land *Craft (2) Bubs in the Wonder Workshop *Feed your Bubs (9) times Undine's Story 8/15 *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling to Level 4 • Begins Quest: Runic Magic 3/6 *Harvest (48) Water Roses *Sell (4) Adult Bub Undine's Story 9/15 *Craft (4) Lake Amulets in the Wonder Workshop *Sell (15) adult Happy Fish *Find (40) Ice Drops by clearing any ground spawn on your land Undine's Story 10/15 *Harvest (75) Water Roses *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling to Level 5 • Begins Quest: Runic Magic 4/6 *Clear Puddles on your land to find (9) Water Runes Undine's Story 11/15 *Get (51) Water Rpses when collecting Undine's Dwelling • It counts all (3) that drop each time *Send (16) Gifts to your Neighbors *Craft (9) Bub in the Wonder Workshop Undine's Story 12/15 *Find (60) Ice Drops while clearing any ground spawn on your land *Sell (16) adult Happy Fish *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling to Level 6 • Begins Quest: Runic Magic 5/6 Undine's Story 13/15 *Clear Puddles to find (12) Water Runes *Accept Neighbors help on Undine's Dwelling (7) times *Craft (10) Lake Amulets in the Wonder Workshop Undine's Story 14/15 *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling to Level 7 • Begins Quest: Runic Magic 6/6 *Sell (32) Happy Fish *Harvest (120) Water Roses on your land Undine's Story 15/15 *Upgrade Undine's Dwelling to Level 8 *Clear Puddles to find (18) Water Runes *Sell (22) adult Bubs |-|Recipes= HappyFishC1a.jpg BubC1.jpg LakeAmuletR1.jpg |-| Undine's Dwelling= UDwellling1.PNG UndineP1.jpg UDwellingB2.PNG|L2 Construction Materials UndineP2.jpg UDwellingB3.png|L3 Construction Materials UndineP3.jpg UDwellingB4.PNG|L4 Construction Materials UndineP4.jpg UDwellingB5.PNG|L5 Construction Materials UndineP5.jpg UDwellingB6.PNG|L6 Construction Material UndineP6.jpg UDwellingB7.PNG|L7 Construction Material UndineP7.jpg UDwellingB8.PNG|L8 Construction Materials UndineP8.jpg |-|Quest: Runic Magic= RunicMagic1.jpg RunicMagic2.jpg RunicMagic3.jpg RunicMagic4.jpg RunicMagic5.jpg RunicMagic6.jpg ---- Runic Magic 1/6 • Begins when you complete the upgrade to Undine's Dwelling L2 *Collect from your Quarrys (8) times • Enchant does not count *Sell (10) Adult Pigflies *Craft (6) Carpenter's Kits in your Laboratory • Click "Give" to Kaya on the quest window Runic Magic 2/6 • Begins when you complete the upgrade to Undine's Dwelling L3 *Craft (12) Bricks in your Laboratory then click "Give" to Kaya on the quest window *Harvest (48) Thoughtful Aconites *Collect from your Forge or No One's Forge (15) times Runic Magic 3/6 • Begins when you complete the upgrade to Undine's Dwelling L4 *Harvest (16) Belladonna • Dont use Rubies for these! You can craft them in the Laboratory! *Collect your Paper Workshop (9) times • Enchant does not count *Craft (8) Strange Compound in your Laboratory Runic Magic 4/6 • Begins when you complete the upgrade to Undine's Dwelling L5 *Craft (8) Poison in the Laboratory then click "Give" to Kaya *Sell (12) Adult Bullies *Craft (6) Scrolls in your Laboratory Runic Magic 5/6 • Begins when you complete the upgrade to Undine's Dwelling L6 *Collect your Brewery (6) times • *Sell (8) Big-Eared Buns *Craft (9) Books in the Lab Runic Magic 6/6 • Begins when you complete the upgrade to Undine's Dwelling L7 *Clear (25) Trees from Neighbors land *Harvest (24) Poppies *Craft (9) Living Water in the Laboratory then click the "Give" button on the quest window Category:Timed Event Quests